


The Time it Takes

by free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Marijuana Use, Masochism, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex, Short, Short Story, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois/pseuds/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois





	The Time it Takes

Steve loves Jonathan. He loves him. Loves him like he shouldn’t because they’re both boys and boys shouldn’t like boys because that’s gay and he’s not a fag but he loves him, he really, really loves him.  
And he and Carol and Tommy will sit there and they’ll talk, and Steve will just sit there, watching Jonathan. Jonathan, hiding behind his blonde locks and slowly eating his food and occasionally reading a book.  
And after everything that happens, what with Will going missing and then coming back and getting possessed, Jonathan starts looking at him too. And he likes it. He likes having endless staring contests with the slightly younger boy, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, chocolate brown sharing thoughts with ice blue.  
And it’s not until after school ends and it’s summer, when Steve approaches Jonathan.  
Jonathan came out of the video store and Steve came up to him and asked if he wanted to talk, and he said okay, and Steve didn’t show it but his heart was definitely over 1000 bpm when the two of them stepped into the alley and leaned up against the bricks.  
And for a good long while, they said nothing, much, just sharing Steve’s cigarettes. And eventually it had been ten minutes and Steve was starting to feel awkward, and so they talked. They talked about Nancy, the Upside Down, and such. An hour passed, and they started to get more personal. Talking about family, and friends, and soon it was 9:00 pm and Steve asked if Jonathan wanted to go for a drive, and so at 9:25 pm Steve’s car was parked out in the forest in a quiet spot with a nice view of Hawkins—up high, on a hill.  
They suck in a pack of cigarettes, then two, and then when they start talking about their love lives, Steve pulls out a handful or two of joints he had rolled up yesterday and left in his car.  
Jonathan lost his virginity to Nancy, Steve found out. And secretly Steve was livid, and angry, and jealous, of Nancy.  
Steve lost his virginity in eighth grade to Jennifer Klaepede, a blonde who was a year older and an inch taller and only a couple thousand dollars short of being as rich as Steve, and they did it in her bedroom on a Saturday night the day before she moved to Nebraska. Steve didn’t love her. Steve didn’t love Nancy, or Jessica, or Stacey, or Claire, or Alice, or Jill or any of the other girls he had fucked. And he told Jonathan all this, two joints in.  
They started talking about the staring. Jonathan said he knew Steve had been staring, just didn’t want to say anything.  
Steve said he knew Jonathan had been staring, too, and he smirked when Jonathan blushed.  
It was at 11:30 pm that they got into a bit of a compliment battle, praising each other for their eyes, and hair, and personality. Steve has gotten a bit bold and when he described Jonathan’s skin he ran a hand down the boys thin bicep.  
And it was at 11:57 pm that Steve kissed Jonathan.  
It was at 12:09 am that Steve turned the car off and pushed Jonathan into the back of his car.  
At 12:20 am, Steve learned that Jonathan particularly enjoys it when Steve pushes his cock roughly down Jonathan’s throat.  
It is at 12:29 am that Jonathan admits to being a bit masochistic, and at 12:36 am Steve learns (after tugging on Jonathan’s hair quite roughly and giving him a little slap on his ass) that he might just be a bit sadistic.  
It is at 12:47 am that Jonathan is spanked by Steve, and by 12:49 am he is sobbing uncontrollably while Steve soothes his wounds.  
At 12:55 am Steve enters Jonathan’s body.  
At 1:30 am Steve finds that he quite enjoys how Jonathan cries during sex.  
At 1:45 am Jonathan finishes, and Steve finishes only a few seconds after.  
At 1:49 am Steve draws blood in Jonathan’s neck, biting and leaving a mark.  
At 1:55 am the boys fall asleep.  
Jonathan doesn’t know what time it is when Steve drives him home and tucks him into bed.  
Steve doesn’t know what time it was when he stopped watching Jonathan sleep and left for home.

It’s weeks later when they see each other again; Jonathan comes to pick Will up from the Wheeler’s, and Steve is there to hang out with Dustin. They make eye contact, and meet in the upstairs bathroom when no one is paying attention.  
And neither of them quite cared what time it was when they met in an embrace, kissing, and ‘I love you,’s falling from their lips.


End file.
